


Inquisition: Immortals After Dark

by Tonipanda04



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Immortals After Dark - Kresley Cole
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Romance, video game violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonipanda04/pseuds/Tonipanda04
Summary: Summary: Having never really fit in with her adopted family, Raelynn Lavellan leaves her clan behind to join a mercenary company. While the company is providing extra security at the Conclave, during the Mage and Templar negotiations, Raelynn is the only survivor in an explosion that not only rocks all Thaids but changes her life forever.
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)





	1. /The Living Book of Lore/

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a crossover between ‘Dragon Age’, ‘The Immortals After Dark’ book series, with a little bit of ‘How to Tran Your Dragon’ thrown in there (Only because I want a Nigh Fury.) Will follow closely to my game play, this dose mean that I will be using a lot of the dialog from the games, but only during cut scenes and when it’s relevant to the plot. I will also be putting in a lot of the languages that are in the games, I will be using the ‘Project Elvhan’ by FenxShiral from ‘Archive of Our Own’ (so please check them out.) to translate the elven language the best that I can and any other sources that I can find, will put translations at the end of the chapters. This is the only time I will have any warning or disclaimers, and I will only post authors notes when needed. 
> 
> Warning: This story is rated M. for sex, graphic violence, colorful language, blood and gore. You know the good things needed to make a good story. Beta reader is needed.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a work of FAN- fiction only, I own nothing and do not profit from this at all. Everything but added plot twists and added people, belongs to Kresley Cole, Bioware, DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.  
> Thank you.

/The Living Book of Lore/

THE LORE  
“… and those sentient creatures that are not human shall be united in one stratum, coexisting with, yet secret from, men.”

THE VALKYRIE  
“When a maiden warrior screams for courage as she dies in battle, Odin and Freya heed her call. The two gods give up lightning to strike her, rescuing her to their hall, and preserving her courage forever in the form of the maiden’s immortal Valkyrie daughter.”  
Valkyrie take sustenance from the electrical energy of the earth, sharing it in one collective power, and give it back with their emotions in the form of lightning. Possess preternatural strength and speed. Without training, they can be mesmerized by shining objects and jewels.

THE DEMONARCHIES  
“The demons are as varied as the bands of man …”  
A collection of demon dynasties. Most demon breeds can trace like vampires. Some breeds are bound to obey summons. Those that can emit poison from their fangs, horns, or claws are more vulnerable to others’ poison. Many demon breeds must have intercourse with a potential mate to ascertain if she’s truly his—a process known as attempting.

THE HOUSE OF WITCHES  
“… immortal possessors of magical talents, practitioners of good and evil.”  
Mystical mercenaries who sell their spells. Strictly forbidden to create personal wealth or grant immortality. Separated into five castes: warrior, healer, enchantress, conjurer, and seeress. The only witch known to possess the powers of all five castes is Mariketa the Awaited.

THE BERSERKERS  
“A berserker’s lonely life is filled with naught but battle rage and blood lust… “  
A cadre of human warriors, known for their merciless brutality, who swear allegiance to Odin. Stronger and faster than mere mortals, they carry within them the spirit of the bear and can channel its ferocity into a berserk rage, temporarily becoming as powerful as an immortal. When a berserker wins his two hundredth battle in Odin's name, the god will grant him immortality with untold strength.

THE ACCESSION  
“And a time shall come to pass when all immortal beings in the Lore, from the Valkyrie, vampire, Lykae, and demon factions, to the witches, shifters, fey, and sirens … must fight and destroy each other.”  
A kind of mystical checks-and-balances system for an ever-growing population of immortals. Occurs every five hundred years. Or right now …


	2. \Prolog\

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \Prolog\  
> “Also, it's 'THE Iron Bull.' I like having an article at the front. It makes it sound like I'm not even a person, just a mindless weapon, an implement of destruction... That really works for me.”  
> The Iron Bull: leader of the mercenary company ‘The Bulls Chargers’, Ben-Hassrath spy.
> 
> ‘There is no such thing as coincidences, everything happens for a reason. [Snort!] Still doesn’t mean that fate is not a mean bitch.’  
> RaelynnLavellan: self-proclaimed Number One Magic Mercenary. Member of the ‘Crimson Tears’ mercenary group.

\Prolog\

The very first memory that I have, is of me waking up in the middle of a green foggy forest, on the dew covered ground. The sun had yet to come up but you could see the sky becoming lighter, and could hear the birds starting their morning song. The air was chilly, and I only had a light, dark purple jacket and a ball sized dark charcoal color rock that seemed to radiate with a soft heat to keep me warm. 

Lifting my head up off the small pack that I was using as a pillow, I blink at my surroundings. There was a light fog that seemed to glide and swirl through the brush and the trees roots. A small animal darted passed in a hurry to get to the safety of its home before the day time predators fully woke up.

Rubbing the sleep from one of my eyes, I sit up the best that I could without letting go of the warm rock and tried to remember how I got here, but no matter how hard I tried, all I got was a seen of swirling black smoke.

I remember felling confused and scared. I didn’t know where I was, or how I got there, I started to panic, my eyes stinging with the start of tears. There was a loud crack as lighting overhead, the sudden sound of it stopping all the sounds of the morning. I looked up, eyes wide as I watched the flashes dart across the cloudless sky that I could see through a brake in the trees above me. It took me almost a minute to realize that the lighting reflected my heartbeat. 

'I'm doing this; the lighting is mine. I have to calm down before I attracted the wrong kind of attention.' I took a deep calming breath, letting it out before I took another.

'Never make a sound; it will alert your prey that you are near. Never cry, you can be afraid, it keeps you alive, but never show it, don't let it control you. Don’t give away a weakness that they could use.' A voice whispered in my head. I don’t know who they are, but I know I can trust them. My lightning started to slow with every calming breath that that I took in, and the sound of the rolling thunder as it faded away into nothing gave me comfort. 

I wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes and took another calming breath. I was pulled from my thoughts by the rock in my lap giving a small shack. I lifted it up with both of my hands so that it was level with my eyes and felt small vibrations pass through my fingers as if something alive in...

“OH I remember…not a rock, dragon egg.” I mumble out loud. 'Where did I get a dragon egg? Why do I have a dragon egg? What type of dragon will it be?' I turned the egg back and forth, looking all around it to see if there were any clues to this new mystery.

I was brought out of my thoughts again by a rumble from my stomach and wondered if I had anything to eat. I put the egg back into my lap and reached for the pack at my side, pulling it towards me. Opening the top and look inside, at the top of the small pile of things in the pack is a parcel wrapped in a green cloth and a dark colored leather water skin. I take both the parcel and the water skin out and set the water skin at my other side before unwrapping the green cloth to reveal a red apple and a peace of sweet smelling bread. I grab the apple and re-warped the bread and I notice that there was lettering in an elegant gold stitched on to the corner of the cloth.

“Raelynn.” … ‘Oh that’s my name.’ 

I put the cloth bundle back in the bag for later. It didn’t take me long to finish off the apple and when I was done I through the core away. I then grabbed the water skin and took one gulp of water; I sealed it back up and set it on the ground next to me.

I pulled the bag in front of me and started to pull things out of it, I knew that before I started to move I would need to know what I had and what I would need to get along the way. The first thing that I pulled out was the bread, then a change of clothes, then a small wooden hair comb. The next thing to come out was a dagger; it was about the same length as my thigh and was made of polished steal, with a leather sheath and a worn leather wrapped handle. The belt that it was attached to was long enough to wrap around my waist two times, and was made with the same dark brown leather as the sheath and the hilt, and was about an inch thick, I set that down, on the change of clothes. Next to come out was a little dark gray tin box with a red cross painted on the top, opening it up revealed emergency medical supplies. At the bottom of the bag there was a metal cup that had a little pouch, grabbing it and opening it up revealed a flint, three fishing hooks and a nice coil of fishing line. With that being the last thing in the bag I started to put everything but the dagger back into the bag.

I then put the dragon egg into the bag as well, cradling it in the spare change of clothes and closed it. I then made sourer that my boots were tide tight and that my black trousers were tucked into them as well. Satisfied that I wouldn't twist and ankle or get eaten by bugs I went to get up.

A strand of rich red hair fell over my shoulder grabbing my attention; I reached up and ran my hands through the wavy red locks pulling it in front on me. It was in a loose braid that was being held together by a thin piece of string. I pulled the comb out of the bag and pulled the string loose and put in my mouth so that would not drop it and started to undo the braid. Then I ran the comb through my hair to get out any tangles that would have formed wile I slept and redid the braid so that it would not get in my way when I tried to find my way through the woods. All the while taking grate care that my hair covered the pointed tips on my ears.

That done I bent down and picked up the dagger at my feet and wrapped the belt around my waist securing it tightly, the dagger in easy reach on my left hip. Picking up the bag I swing it over my shoulders, then buttoned up my jacket. Looking around I saw a game trail that lead the way out of the clearing that I was in and started to fallow it. I kept my steeps light and my pace steady, and my eyes and ears open for any signs of help or trouble.

\-----

By mid-morning I came upon a creek, it was shallow so I crossed over to the other side and started to fallow it down stream. It wasn't loge before I came to a small lazy river that the creak feed into. The river bank was all sand and small pebbles, with pieces of drift wood scattered here and there. The driftwood was dry, even in the shade, which tells me that the river in this part of the forest dose not rise, making it safe to travel on its shore for a little while. 

I walked over to the nearest log and rolled it over to see if there was anything beneath it. Not seeing any wiggly worms, I let the log drop back into place and moved on to the nest one. The next one was fruitful with three fat earth worms; I pushed the log forward so that it did not role back on to my new bait and took off my bag. Opening it up, I pulled out the little metal cup and took out the little pouch freeing up space. I scooped up some dirt along with the worms and put it into the cup, then placed the pouch back into the cup to help prevent the worms form falling out.

I put the cup back in the bag, I put the bag back over my shoulders on my way over to the water to wash my hands, and I looked up at the sky and took note where the sun was located. Seeing that it was almost directly above me I stood up and started to fallow that river downstream. When I reached a part of the river that was moving a little faster around some large river stones I was stopped by a rumble in my stomach. I walked over to one of the fallen logs that sat in under the shade of one of the large trees that lined the river bank and pulled off my bag and put it on the ground in front of me. I opened it up and grabbed the bread wrapped in the green cloth and the water skin and put them in my lap. 

I unwrapped the green cloth and ripped the bread in half and started to eat it in small bites, taking sips of the water every few bits. The bread was flaky with swirls of cinnamon sugar and dried fruit. It was really good and it would replace all the energy that I had used up walking this far. I only eat about half of it just in case I did not catch any fish later for dinner and re-wrapped the bread in the green cloth and put it back into my bag along with water skin. I put the bag back on my shoulders and walked over to the water to wash off the sugar from my hands and started to walk onward, still fallowing the river downstream.

It was late into the afternoon when I figured that I would start to fish and see if I can get anything for dinner. The part of the river bank that I stopped at head enough dry tinder and logs that I could start a fire to cook with.

I had started to pick up some of the dry drift wood that was scattered around on the river side when I heard a sound come from the trees that were a crossed the river. I dropped the wood that had in my arms and pulled the dagger free from the sheathe in a motion so smooth it was if I had spent hours of a day practicing that same motion. 

‘Don’t think react.’ Not paying that small realization any more mind I get into a defensive stance with the dagger in front of me and my other hand balled up in a fist placed on the small of my back. ‘Make yourself as small as you can, it makes you harder to hit.’ I waited for whatever was in the woods to make its presents known and did not have to wait long as a deer broke through the tree line. Only for it to drop to the ground a small distance from the water’s edge, an arrow sticking out of the back of its neck. I was a little shocked by what I had just seen that it took me a few seconds to notice the two people that fallowed the deer out of the trees. 

One was a man and the other was a woman, both of them were thin and long limed but not in a way that one would find awkward. Both were wearing leather armor of deep greens and bark brown that covered the chest, shoulders, wrists and legs but they did not have any boots on to protect their feet.

That as a weakness that I could use if I need to, I mean who in their right mind left their toes ungraded for someone to step in them. The women’s hair was light brown and long pulled back into a high tail at the back on her head, with wide dark eyes. The man had short brown hair with one side of his head shaved his eyes sharp and narrow. Both had bows in their hands with a quiver full of arrows on the backs and small swords on their hips, so I did not lower my dagger just in case. 

The women saw me first and stopped in her tracks putting her free hand on the man’s shoulder to get his attention. I tensed up when his sharp eyes landed on me, my little hand tightened on the handle of dagger before I made myself loosen my grip. 

‘Never grip tightly on the handle, keep your grip firm but loose to absorb any blows without losing a hold of you weapon.’ That same voice from before whispered. ‘It should be an extension of your arm not just something that you hold.’ I moved my left foot a step back to put some more space between us in case I need to run.

“Savhalla, da’lan. Ahnsul mau in adahlen?” The female said, in a language that I did not understand, as she put here bow over her shoulder and started to walk over to me telling the male to stay away with a wave of her hand and a few soft words. He shrugged his shoulders and also put his bow away and started to walk towards the dear to started to field dress the dear, so that it would be easier to carry back to where every they were staying.

I kept my eye on the female as she started to move towards me while keeping an eye on the male out of the corner of my eye. When the female started to cross the river I took another step back putting more distance between us, bringing the dagger back up to a more defensive position. Seeing this she stopped even though she was in knee deep water.

“Hamina, da’lan.” she said as she put her hands up to show that she was not a treat. “Ma emma banalgela.”

“I don’na know what you are saying.” I say not dropping my stance at all. I took my eyes off of her to see what the male was doing and saw that he was ignoring us, then moved my gaze back to the woman, she had not moved from where she had stopped. She looked like she came to relies something.

“Ar… I am sorry da’lan, I mean you no harm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. looking for a beta please dm my if you are interested.


End file.
